Missing
by Lealfaithful
Summary: a collection of add-ons to chapters to inforse a romance between Lina and Doon. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Holla

**Holla! I'm Leal and I mainly do Warriors, Twilight, Narnia, and other fanfics. But my cousin, Rai, wouldn't sleep till I read **_**City of Ember **_**so I did, and I love it! I get pretty ticked when there isn't really any romance between Lina and Doon. So, to quench my own flame, I write these chapters that go between different parts of the book. Anything like in these ( ) are parts from the actual book. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Lina: Hello! **

**Poppy: Welwo!**

**Lina: Leal doesn't own **_**City of Ember! **_**Or any of the other following books.**

**Poppy: Weal! **

**Lina: This first extra is in the first novel, **_**The City of Ember. **_

**Poppy: Wember!**

**Pages: 81-83 Lina finds Doon with Poppy after the blackout**

Lina looked up at Doon, Poppy jumping in her arms. She felt a hot blush come to her cheeks, "Um…"

_Is that all you can sputter, Lina?! _She yelled at herself.

("She was marching up the street by herself," he said. "No one knew who she belonged to, so I took her into my father's shop.")

"She belongs to me," Lina said, "She's my sister."

"Oh," He said. Something lingered in his voice, whatever that was.

_He's looking at me! _Lina thought, _what should I do?_

"Anyways," Lina muttered, "Thank you, thank you _so much_ for taking her."

("Anyone would have," said Doon. He frowned and looked down at the pavement.

Poppy had calmed down and was curled up against Lina's chest with her thumb in her mouth. "And you job-how is it?" Lina asked, "The Pipeworks?"

Doon shrugged his shoulders. "All right," he said, "Interesting anyway.")

She looked back up to Doon from Poppy at her chest. That was all he was going to say.

"Again," she said, "Thank you. I-I guess I'll see you around?"

Lina almost thought he smiled, "Sure."

Lina turned around and headed down the street. She felt him watching her leave.

"Good thing that Doon Harrow was around," Nanny Proggs waved her finger at Lina, "What a good-hearted boy."

"I know," Lina said, and then muttered, "I should have never let him go."

Nanny Proggs said, "What?"

"I just wish we could be friends again," Lina hurried from Nanny Proggs before she asked more questions.

**Page 241 Lina, Doon, and Poppy are in the boat**

Doon let out a sigh as the river slowed and the boat pushed gently by the steady current.

"Doon," Lina whispered in the front of him, "Doon, we need to talk."

"Yes?" He asked. Doon kept his grip around Lina's waist firm, incase a swift current came.

"During 4th year," She began, still in her soft-voiced whisper, "We fought. I really didn't want to lose you." Lina leaned back angst him, the back of her head on his shoulder. Her eyes looked up at him, "But I did, and it was horrible."

"Yes, it was," Doon couldn't tear his eyes away from Lina's, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

He smiled at her, "Can we forget about it?"

"Of course," she smiled, closing her eyes.

Doon lifted a hand and brushed some dirt of Lina's face with his thumb, "Of course."

**From the sequel to **_**The City of Ember **_**it's **_**The People of Sparks**_

**Between pages 13-31 After Torren sees the people of Ember**

Torren watched in amazed disgust. How could the leaders let these, these, _things_ into their village? His hate-filled gaze rested upon a dark-haired girl and the proud boy who talked to the leaders. They seemed to stand very close to each other. The girls body faced the boy, as his did hers. His arm held protectively around her. Both looked at the town leaders.

_I don't like him, _Torren decided, _or her. I __**hate **__them._

"They shouldn't be here," he whispered to the Tayla, girl who stood beside him.

"Oh, but I think that one is very handsome," Tayla pointed to proud boy. Torren rolled his eyes. "And the girl," she continued, "she must be either his sister or lover."

Torren spat, "I bet they can't love! They just are nothing at all inside!"

"Torren," Tayla scolded, "You don't know that!"

"I do!" he said, trying to keep his voice in a whisper, "I do!"

**Pages 33-34 Lina, Poppy, and Mrs. Murdo have to go to the doctors and Doon and his father must stay at the Plaza**

(Lina stood up. She turned to Doon, "Will you be alright here?" she said. It made her uneasy to be separated from Doon and his father.

"We'll be fine," Doon said.

"No need to worry," said his father spreading a blanket of the ground.)

Doon stood up and took Lina's hands, "All is fine," he smiled at her, "These people will help us."

Lina stared at him. Somehow she wasn't sure that it was that easy, she flung her arms around him.

Torren stuck out his tongue. _Ew!_

Tayla sighed with a smile, "Aw…"

"You _like _that junk?" Torren hissed. But Tayla kept her gaze of the boy and girl.

Doon smiled and held her in his arms for some time, but then pushed her away.

"You must go with Poppy now," He whispered to her.

Lina looked at him again, wading deep into his eyes then walked away with Mrs. Murdo, Poppy, Dr. Hester, and the odd little boy.

**Pages 244-245 Lina and Maddy have stopped their bikes for a while to drink and sleep.**

The azure had faded and black started to cover the sky. The brushstroke painted carefully as the night set. Lina stared upwards.

"Do you know…?" Maddy said, not looking at Lina.

"Know what?" Lina asked.

Maddy still didn't look at her, "That you talk in your sleep?"

"I _what?!_" Lina covered her mouth. Thought it would do no good now.

"Well, it's more a mumble, then talking."

Lina said nervously, "What have I said?"

"Mainly names, like 'Dad' 'Mom' 'Poppy' 'Grandmother' but most of all 'Doon'," Maddy said.

Lina felt that same hotness in her cheeks, "I- I um…"

Maddy sighed, "Who is he?"

Lina explained Ember and what she and Doon had done. She let everything out, about being jealous of Tick, about her 'family' picture, and the strange string that seemed to tie her to him, "-He might take things to seriously, but he is very kind-hearted."

Maddy nodded, "He seems very nice. You're lucky."

"How?" Lina asked.

"You have someone," Maddy said in a hushed voice, "Love is the only thing that shines in this dark world."

"Love?" Lina burst, did she love Doon? "No! See, Doon and I- friends! You must have-…" she paused, "Oh."

"Yes."

**Pages 274-275 Lina and Doon are talking after Lina gets back**

"So Tick is leading?" Lina asked after Doon finished explaining Tick's plans. They stood outside the Pioneer under a tree.

"Yes," Doon sighed, "I feel like Tick is right at the same time, something holds me back; like I know it's wrong."

"So much has happened while I was gone, Doon," Lina said, "But I know the people of Sparks have been kind enough to feed us, and give up their homes and the Pioneer."

"Yet, they treat us badly," Doon shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving, Lina? Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"I-I would have, Doon," Lina said, "But you had Tick and-"

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

Lina sighed, "Well… I guess I was."

Just then Tick and his group started walking by them. A few boys waved to Doon and beckoned him over, "Hey, Doon! We're planning the attack! Come over!" They yelled. Doon stared at them then looked at Lina.

"I don't like having to do this, Doon," Lina's bright eyes didn't flicker, "It's them or me."

"You," Doon said, cupping the side of her face in his hand, "You, and you always."

Tick walked over, that proud way he did, "Doon! Come on, let's get going!"

"No," Doon looked at Tick, "Not now, I can't."

"Oh…" Tick looked over at Lina and nodded smirking, "I see well, have _fun_." He turned around and walked back to the group.

Doon bared his teeth angrily then looked back at Lina. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I couldn't bear it when you were gone," He said, "I didn't know where you were and if you would ever come back to me."

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll come back to you, no matter what."

Doon leaned in to her but then a voice called, "Doon!"

"My dad," He whispered as they pulled away, "Coming!"

**There is another set on the way finishing up **_**The People of Sparks **_**and **_**The Diamond of Darkhold**_**! I hoped you liked it! Please please review!!! Thanks!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked over my writing **_**after **_**I published it (*smacks head* stupid, stupid, stupid!) and I was yelled and said some other things I will not mention. It's **_**similar**_** to my writing but I really don't know what happened. It was horrible, no offence to myself, but I don't think this is any better, it might be…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tayla: Hello!**

**Torren: Humpf!**

**Tayla: Oh be quiet, you'll sour the milk with that attitude.**

**Torren: Grrr….**

**Tayla: Anyways, **_**The City of Ember, People of Sparks, **_**and their characters are NOT owned my Leal.**

**Torren: You are…**

**Tayla: Yes I am owned by Leal, now shut it! **

**Gathering in the ballroom after the fire**

The people of Ember gathered into the Pioneer ballroom. Faint, tiny candles lit the large room in the darker corners. Light of the sun shone dimly onto the people's faces. Grief fallen, they packed in, waiting for the Sparks leaders to speak.

Doon slithered his way into a spot where he could see Mary, Ben, and Wilber plainly. Something touched his arm, and he turned.

"Doon," Lina smiled. Her smiled was hopeful but forced all the same. What if the people of Sparks hated them for this? Would they make them all leave? Or… Doon stopped and shuttered at the thought.

"I wanted to tell you-" Doon began but was cut off my Mary addressing the crowd.

The leaders explained their thoughts, plans, and forgiveness to the people of Ember, "-we now accept you all as people of the village Sparks"

The wave of sorrow and happiness swept among them. _We'll always of Ember, no matter what, _Lina thought squeezing Doon hand, _and I'll always have you, no matter what. _

After the explaining, apologies, and hugs the people of _Sparks _filed out of the ballroom, meeting with each other, smiling; a real smile, one that they could all trust.

"Lina, come with me," Doon said pulling her towards an apple tree.

She wondered what he was going to tell her, "Ok."

They ducked under the branches and stood under the crisp leaves. Lina smiled, "So?"

"So what?" Doon answered taking a step towards her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

His smile was soft, like the leaves on the apple tree in summer, "So I could tell you something."

"Yes?" Lina breathed as Doon laid his hand on the side of Lina's face. It was warm, yet cold, a chilling sun.

"I love you."

Doon kissed her. It was sweet, and long, but as if time had stopped for it.

Lina whispered, "I love you too."

**YAY! They kissed, FINALLY! I was ticked when they didn't kiss at the end of **_**The City of Ember **_**and I was about to explode when they didn't kiss in **_**The People of Sparks **_**either. Yayness! **

**Hey, I'm not finished yet! I just **_**had **_**to let Torren and Tayla (girl Torren was talking to) find out! I don't like Torren much, but I love using him as a tool. He just makes me want to sneak around like a spy. So wrap him up! I'll take two!**

Torren scanned the Plaza. He folded his arms and snorted. _Where is she? _Torren had been instructed to meet Lina at the Plaza so they could go pick some herbs for Dr. Hester. Torren gruffly shook his head. Why did he have to go with Lina to gather, _herbs_?

Two figures moved towards him. Soon Lina and Doon appeared. Lina smiled and laughed keeping hold of Doon's arm. He, too, grinned and laughed.

"Hello, Torren," Doon said once they reached him.

"Humpf," Torren rebuked.

Lina nodded apologizing, "Sorry about being late I was…_occupied_."

_Occupied? So that's what she calls spending time with Doon,_ Torren thought harshly, "Whatever."

He never liked Doon, but after being accused of smashing the tomatoes _then_ saving his live, Torren felt some allegiance.

"I have to go to work now, bye," Doon swooped down by Lina's ear and whispered something. Torren could have sworn he saw him kiss her cheek. But Doon walked off.

"So," Lina sighed a little dazed, "Herbs, right?"

"Yes," Torren sniffed and turned on his heel walking towards the forest.

**This was short, but I **_**just **_**got my **_**Profit of Yonwood **_**today and I'm getting **_**Diamond of Darkhold **_**tomorrow. Thank you soooooooo much and please, please, please review!**


End file.
